Westem High
by twisted.angel17
Summary: Modern AU, where your favourite characters from the worlds of Westeros and Panem go to the same high school. Mayhem, love, death and homework await. Pairings include Sansa/Sandor, Arya/Gendry, Cato/Katniss, Gale/Madge, Finnick/Annie and many more. I don't own any of these characters.


**Chapter 1: Early one morning**

**Arya **

Sunlight filtered through the shutters, cutting the darkness with bars of light. The dancing beams hit my eye lids, my vision swimming pink. Turning over to face away from the piercing laser beams, I dug into the blankets, hoping for another ten minutes of sleep. The screeching of the alarm resounds through my tiny attic room. No such luck. I groaned, rubbing the sand from my wolf-grey eyes as I looked at my alarm clock. _Damn!_ Forcing myself to sit up, I gazed around my cluttered floor, looking for somewhat clean clothes. After finally deciding upon a black graffiti shirt, red jeans, my favourite knee high black converse sneakers and my signature red wolf beanie, I pulled my hair into a loose bun and grabbed one of my boards before running downstairs.

The yapping of the pups announced my arrival as I pushed open the kitchen door. "Morning sweetheart", my mother, Catelyn Stark called out as she washed the dishes. I mumbled out a quick response before kneeling down to pat and growl at each of the puppies, who playfully nipped my fingers. "Who's hungry?" I asked the excitable pups as I walked over to the pantry to get the sack of dog biscuits. While I filled the puppies' bowls, Sansa swept into the room, kissing mother on the forehead before patting her puppy, Lady and sitting down to eat the toast mother had prepared. Sansa looked me up and down then wrinkled her nose in disgust at my outfit. I poked my tongue out. She returned the gesture before continuing to eat.

A car horn honked from the front of house. I quickly shut the pantry door and grabbed my bag and a handful of toast. "Where do you think you are going young lady?" mother demanded as she put the last dish away. "Gendry is taking me to school today". I replied as I kissed her cheek. Mother looked at me sternly. "It's too early. You still have another hour before you have to be there. " I laughed, catching on to her underlying meaning. "Seven Hells', mother. This isn't the middle ages. We're hitting the skate park before school." Mother stared me down, then hugged me goodbye when she was satisfied that I was telling the truth. _Geez, what is it about having guy friends that makes adults so suspicious. _

I called out my goodbyes and ran out the door. Gendry leant against the bonnet of his newest project. Gendry is a part time mechanic and has an obsession with fixing up vintage cars. He looked up as I approached. "Hey Arry" he said. "Did you watch Walking Dead last night?" I put my finger to my lips, indicating my mother standing in the doorway. Gendry looked behind me and paled at the sight of my mother glaring at him. I laughed as I got into the car, seeing the mighty Bull scared. Exasperated, Gendry jumped in the car and started the engine. As we backed out of the driveway, Gendry turned the radio on. Rock music blared out of the stereo.

"What was with the secretiveness" he asked. "Mother caught me watching it last week and told father. They banned me from watching it so I've been downloading each episode from ITunes. If they knew I was still watching it behind their backs I'd get grounded." Gendry chuckled. "Seriously Arry, your mother scares me." I pouted mockingly at him. "Aww, is the poor Bull frightened of my mother?" He replied with mock seriousness. "Damn straight. Your mother is a terrifying woman. She shoots daggers at me every time I pick you up." I laughed and biffed his arm. "You aren't helping your situation when you pick me up an hour before school starts. Woman thinks your courting me." Gendry smiled as he stopped the car behind the skate park. "Keep dreaming, She-wolf".

**Sansa **

_The crystal glass ceiling thrummed and pulsed with the northern lights that danced overhead. I twirled gracefully on the dance floor. My partner expertly guided me in the intricate dance. I tangled my hands in his golden curls as his lips met mine…._

The alarm woke me from my fantasy. I sighed as I hit the buzzer. _It was only a dream. _I went into my bathroom and let the scolding water of the shower wash away the last remnants of the dream. After tending to my hair and paying extra attention to my eyes, I got dressed.

5 minutes later…

_Today, _I told myself, gazing at my reflection in the mirror. _Today Joffrey Baratheon will ask me out. _I spun around in the mirror, checking my appearance for the fiftieth time. Smoothing down the front of my pastel blue sundress, I smiled at my reflection, satisfied. Looking around my room, I grabbed my cute shoulder bag and folder, then I walked down to breakfast, careful not to mess my auburn hair, which hung in expertly curled ringlets, a cascade of liquid amber.

I walked into the kitchen, the warm smell of buttered toast wafting around me. I glided over to mother and kissed her on the forehead. "Morning dear", she sighed as she battled with an unruly stain on one of the plates. A small yapping from below me announced my puppy, Lady's presence. I bent down and rubbed her behind the ears. The dainty silver pup gave my hand a quick lick then trotted off to join her siblings.

As I sat down at the table, Arya came out of the pantry. I looked up at her, taking in her outfit. Her scruffy appearance made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. _How can she wear trashy boy clothes like that? _Catching my critical gaze, Arya stuck her tongue out at me. I did the same and then composed myself before continuing to eat. The car horn startled me. Curious, I gazed out the window. An old red car was parked on the driveway. Rolling my eyes, I looked away. It was one of Arya's skater friends, Gendry Waters. He was a tall senior with shaggy black hair.

Arya grabbed her bag and ran for the door. Mother looked up and questioned her sternly. "Where do you think you are going young lady?" Arya turned back around to face mother. "Gendry is taking me to school today" Arya replied. "It's too early. You still have another hour before you have to be there" mother noted exasperatedly. Arya laughed "Seven Hells', mother. This isn't the middle ages. We're hitting the skate park before school." Mother regarded her intently then hugged her goodbye before following her to the door.

After breakfast, I sat in the lounge, browsing the internet. Fifty minutes later, I quickly dashed upstairs to tidy up before the bus arrived. The whistling of steam escaped from an exhaust, signalling its arrival. I rushed down the stairs, grabbed my bag and kissed mother as I went out the door. "Have a good day honey ", mother called as I hopped into the bus. _Oh it's going to be. _I smiled_. It's going to be perfect. _

**Katniss**

I woke with a start, the space beside me cold and empty. I sat up in bed, noticing that the door of the small room was open. My sister must have had a nightmare. I crept out of the cramped room, the floorboards creaking under my feet. Peeking into mother's room, I glimpsed the silhouettes of my mother and Prim, snuggled together on the thin bed. I went back to our room and changed into a leather jacket, shirt and jeans. Twisting my hair into a braid, I hopped into my leather boots then ran from the house.

Wandering away from the dirt roads of the Seam, the oldest and poorest sector of Winterfell, the main town in the North, I passed the merchant square and hurried through the rich sector before reaching the edge of the Wolfswood. I slowly tread through the forest, careful not to slip on the early morning dew. I pick my way through the thick green undergrowth, stopping in front of a hollow log. Inside, wrapped in cloth, is my bow. Swinging the quiver over my shoulders, I moved on deeper into the trees.

Hunting is illegal in the Wolfswood, but I have to do it for my family. When I was 12, mother and father were in a car accident, which killed father and caused mum to lose her mind in grief. Since the accident I took over as head of the family, providing for my sister and my mother. As well as hunting and going to school, I work two part time jobs to make ends meet. It's a harsh life for a sixteen year old, but I'm tough.

The trail in the soft mud beneath my feet led me to a small stream, where a young, immature buck grazed on the underlying foliage. I hid behind a tall redwood, drawing the string taut. Breathing in, I focused on the target. _That buck will fetch a good price at the Hob. _I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them again and released the arrow and the breath I had been holding.

The arrow flung itself through the air, hitting the buck straight in the eye, killing it instantly. I ran over to the corpse, treading carefully across the fallen log that stretched across the creek. I secured the buck and started to head back. Crossing through the forest, I came across a large flock of pigeons nesting in the trees. I steadied my bow, preparing to take the shot, when a rock flew through the air. The rock rebounded, scaring the birds. I quickly took the shot, felling one pigeon before the rest flew away.

Laughter erupted behind me. I spun around glaring. "Damn you, Gale" I growled. To my annoyance he kept laughing. Gale is my hunting partner and best friend. His father was my father's best mate, a miner who worked in the tunnels near Dreadfort, a town ravaged by the notorious gang, the Bastard Boys. His father died in the same accident that took mine.

"What are you going to do with a hundred pound deer, catnip?'' he asked, an annoying smirk on his face. "I going to sell it" I huffed, frustrated. His overcast grey eyes regarded me intensely. "Who are you going to sell that to? Peacekeepers? You know that they'll just arrest you for illegal hunting." His accusations made me burn with anger. _He really thinks I am that stupid?_

I glared at the brown haired boy. If you looked at us together, you could swear that we were related. "Do you really think I'm that naïve? I know that. I was actually on my way to sell the buck at the Hob. Got any problems with that?" Without waiting for an answer, I shoved past the boy who could have passed for my cousin.

**Finnick**

The orange dawn rays bounced off the brilliant ultramarine blue sea, causing little ripples of flickering light, the bright eyes of a cat in darkness. The sleep still clung to me eyes, battling to convince me to go back home and sleep. But the soothing salt spray chased away the last clingy holds of unconsciousness from my mind. Dark shadows hung on the edge of my thoughts plaguing my mind with anxiety.

_Another day, another damn day of false pretence. I wish he would just find someone else. I wish... _I shook my head, eradicating all the distracting notions and shifted my perception to the waves that forcefully crashed on the shore line. With my board under my arm, I bounded into the fresh, tingly salt water, paddling out to the stretch of ocean off the coast from Pyke, a sea port of Iron islands bay called the Drop Off.

The waves are better out this far and the crowds tend to stick closer to shore. The cool water cleansed my mind, leaving me happier and less troubled. As each set rumbled through, I felt the despair and anxiety dull. By the time the sun had fully risen, I was at peace, freed from my earlier torment as I pulled my board back up the beach. I ran over to the beach shower, rinsing the salt and grim from my body and combing my fingers through my wavy sunset hair. A shadow in from the corner of my eye caught my attention.

Among the tall dune grasses, a girl with chocolate hair sat on a boulder, a notebook open on her lap. After chucking my board on the back of my Ute, I walked over. Annie didn't turn around as I sat beside her, her deep sea green eyes glazed over, lost in the horizon. I wanted to say something, but I knew better than to disturb her when she was in her head.

Annie Cresta hasn't been the same since her friend Ronan was attacked by a shark in front of her eyes 3 summers ago. The ordeal drove her to insanity, causing her to get lost in her head for hours at a time, cut off from the rest of the world. It took me a year to help her break through the walls that had held her back for so long.

Annie is better now, but there are still moments when life gets too hard and she hides away again. Her councillor suggested that she write her thoughts and emotions from these episodes down, allowing her to fully understand herself. Now, wherever she goes, Annie takes a notebook and pen. The gentle pressure of her hand announced her return. "Hey there" I said softly. She turned to face me, a shy smile lighting up her face. "Hey".

I looked towards her opened book, a half- finished sketch filling the page. "What's this? I asked as I lifted the book. The swirling lines curved under my fingers as I traced the image. My eyes widened as I realised the subject of the sketch. "Is that me?" I asked, gazing in wonder at the artistry of the lines. She smiled sheepishly. "Do you like it?" she asked softly. I pulled close to me and pressed my lips to her forehead. "Its perfect" I whispered.

**Katniss**

I stomped through the trees, anger burning my cheeks red. _I can't believe he thinks that I would be that stupid. _My heavy footsteps resounded through my ears, reminding me to quieten down lest I scare away potential prey. Instead of going directly to the Hob, I decided to take the long way through the Wolfswood, allowing me to catch my breath and calm down. The sun gazed down through the forest canopy, casting long shadows. It's midmorning but I don't start at my new school until tomorrow.

I used to go to North wall high, but a few weeks ago I competed in an athletics carnival to represent my school. I came first in Archery and 100m and third in javelin. The sporting coach for Westem High, Mr Jaime Lannister, approached me afterward, saying that he thought I had potential. The next week, I was awarded a scholarship for Westem High at the school assembly for Athletics. I am to start training with the school's star athletes, otherwise known as the Careers, as soon as I arrive.

A whistle sounded, reverberating through the gently rustling foliage. I looked up to see a mockingjay staring down at me expectantly. Sighing, I pushed through some dangling vines, before whistling a four note tune that Rue, my sister's friend taught me. The mockingjay cocked its heard, listening to the wafting melody. Then, it started to whistle the tune back to me. I smiled then began to sing the first song that came into my head, a lullaby that I used to sing to Prim when she had nightmares.

_"Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on…."_

Overhead, the mockingjay repeated the song, whistling the haunting melody back to me. I smiled wistfully, lost in memories of happier times. My father used to sing me to sleep when I was a little girl. He had an amazing voice that captivated anyone or anything that heard him. When he took me into the forest to hunt, my father would sing to pass the time and the birds would stop singing to listen, before joining in, filling the air with glorious music.

Lost in my reminiscences, I didn't hear the voice echoing from the clearing ahead of me until I reached the edge of the scrub. A tall, muscular boy, stood in the middle of the clearing, trying to shoot a bird in the tall redwood towering above him. He was probably 2 years older than me and had spiky, cropped hair. I watched from behind the brush as he continually missed shot after shot. With each miss, I could see that he was becoming increasingly frustrated, cursing at the bird as it stared at him.

"You're holding the bow all wrong" I stated as I stepped from my vantage point. The boy spun around, eyeing my up and down, seemingly gaging the level of threat I posed to him before he sneered. "How would you know, skinny runt. I bet you couldn't even hit this tree". He smirked, throwing the gauntlet in between us in challenge. I stepped forward and notched an arrow into my bow string, eager to show the arrogant pig head what for.

Loosing the arrow, I let out a whoop as the arrow found its mark and hit the tree. He turned to face me, his face momentarily lit up with admiration, before it returned to its original glare. "That was just a lucky shot" he stated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and find someone who can actually shoot". With that he turned and started to head in the opposite direction. Frustrated by his snarky attitude, I notched another arrow and loosed it, aiming for the branch just next to his head.

The boy turned sharply as the arrow brushed past his face. I stepped to the side and gave a small bow. "Thank you for your consideration" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He smiled, his eyes glinting a stormy blue. "You're a fiery one, aren't you? Tell me Fire girl, where did you learn to shoot like that?" I scowled. "My name is Katniss Everdeen, not Fire girl."

The blond boy smirked and dropped into a low bow. "A thousand apologies, Miss Everdeen. My name is Cato. Forgive me, Miss Everdeen, but I believe you didn't answer my question. Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Despite his sarcastic attitude, I sensed that he was genuinely interested. "My Father. He taught me when I was young." I replied, keeping my tone even and emotionless. He regarded me for a few moments before smiling broadly.

He stepped forward and leaned close to me. Before I could step back, he impulsively brushed his lips against mine before pulling back, a smirk playing on his lips. "Well, Miss Everdeen, it has been very _interesting _to meet you". Without another word, he slipped into the trees, leaving me standing in the clearing, utterly confused.


End file.
